Adventures of Sophie Rochester bloopers
clips from episodes pilot i have never been in a tram hospitality What makes your friends beautiful falling for a snuggle Puppet the old school 90s preschool Many more Transcript director: adventures of sophie Rochester take one, action! sophie: morning folks director: cut! (take 2) sophie: morning friends Director: it’s gang! (take 3) terri: hello sophie, welcome to heaven, i’m A angel �� Director: cut, your not an angel, Terri, and it is not heaven, this is I have never been in a tram �� (take 4) sophie: listen to my baby voice, will you, just, go back to scrubs end credits and listen to my baby voice and go home director: cut! holly: hey Terri, mamma Mia, here I go again director: cut, holly, your not singing mamma mia (take 5) terri: hi sophie, i’m Zara director: your names Terri, not zara (take 6) Sophie: let’s get things straight gang, erm, gang? (at the bathroom) terri, Lydia, Johnathan, Leon and holly: rubber ducky, your the one, you make bathtime lots of... director: cut! (take 7) Sophie: hello everybody, i’m Sophie, and it’s time for what a wonderful day director: cut! This is not the time to play what a wonderful day (take 8) 9 volt: your first subject is... howzat! director: cut! It’s not cricket (Take 9) 9 volt: this is my favourite song, it’s move your feet by junior senior! Time to fight it director: cut! (take 10) sophie: 9 volt, did you play with a mixing console, do you think you should do it by playing move your feet at the prom 9 volt: yes, when I did this at the wedding, i went wild, and everyone booed at me director: cut! (take 11) 9 volt: when I did this at the wedding, the lights are out director: cut! (Take 12) Claire: Lady s, i’m here to help! Elliot: i’m In! Matthew: me too! Libby: sorry, I can’t remember what to say Director: cut, can someone go and get Libby’s script? Claire, Matthew and Elliot: (laughs) (Take 13) Leon: Lady s, is everything ok? Sophie: yes, I got a... (burps) sorry, must’ve eaten waffles Director: cut! (Take 14) 9 volt: Lady s, I need your help, someone is watching Carolina skeletons (runs of to screen 6, but steps on a toy with the my little pony squeak sound) sorry! Lady s: that, plush? (Take 15) 9 volt: Lady s, I need your help (vomits, then cries in baby oleg’s voice) Lady s: 9 volt?! What’s wrong? Why are you crying like baby Oleg from compare the meerkat? (Holds a baby bottle and starts feeding him) 9 volt: (talks while he drinks from a baby bottle) hey, what are you doing? Lady s: and, you can play with a toy rattle! And you can also ride in a stroller! Director: cut! (Take 16) 9 volt: Lady s, I need your help, someone is doing the bear cha cha cha Director: cut! It’s someone is watching Carolina skeletons, not, someone is doing the bear cha cha cha! (Take 17) 9 volt: your first subject is... (Someone throws a basketball) 9 volt: All right! Who threw that basketball at me? Princess Lucy: I did! Lady s: Princess Lucy from SSG, you did this? Princess Lucy: yes, I did! (Sticks her tongue at lady s) 9 volt: you are in big trouble! I hope you die from drug overdose! Princess lucy: (screams) (Take 18) Lady s: phew! Almost got killed by a mask (sees 9 and 18 undressed) 9 volt: (takes his shirt off) aw yeah! (Take 19) Lady s: that Ernie is joined by Telly Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit the Frog, Count von Count, Biff, Guy Smiley, Gladys the Cow, Hoots the Owl, and Elmo (who all have no solo lines), and Bert, he stands outside the bathroom door and listens in on the song 9 volt: oh really? And in the end, everyone especially Ernie, disappears! Director: cut! It’s everyone but Ernie disappears, not everyone especially Ernie disappears (Take 20) Lady s: come on 9 volt, Elmo, who appears in the hamper, was the only Muppet who does not have a solo line and sings only in the chorus. And the second one was the evening song, where you did Category:Bloopers